Blowers employed in a hand dryer or a vacuum cleaner have a motor and a fan or air pump driven by the motor. The motor includes a stator, a rotor, and a shell housing the stator and the rotor. The stator includes a yoke, a number of teeth extending inwardly from the yoke, and a number of coils winding around the teeth. As the coils are received in the slots between the teeth, the surface of each coil that is exposed to the air is small. As such, heat generated by the coils can not dissipate efficiently. Furthermore, the shell hinders the radiation of the heat.